Trapped
by Delbi
Summary: She is trapped and may do something she might regret.


These characters do not belong to me. They belong to Joss Whedon. I just borrowed them for a while. No harm intended and no money made.  
  
Just a quick silly fic, it popped into my head and stayed until I wrote it down.  
  
  
TRAPPED  
  
Trapped, that was exactly how she felt, because, well............she was! The room was very small. It was dark and there were no windows. The strip light which ran along the ceiling was flickering in that annoying way. One door led to and from the room and it wouldn't budge, no matter how hard she tried.  
  
She wasn't alone.........Ooooh No!.............HE was with her. They had been stuck in the room for about four hours. It was okay at first. They chatted about stuff and laughed at their predicament, confident in the knowledge that they would be rescued soon.  
  
Four hours later, she was just about ready to kill him. She ran out of things to talk about long ago. Not him though. He was still babbling on and on. Cracking lame jokes and telling her stories about when he was young. She knew he hated enclosed spaces and was only trying to keep calm, but he was really irritating her now.  
  
She looked down where he sat on the floor and sighed softly. How could she be annoyed at him when she could see he was so not having a good time right now. His face was pale, his eyes shut, pretending he was elsewhere probably.  
  
"Don't worry, we'll get out of this somehow." she told him.  
  
He looked over at her and smiled weakly. "I know, but the waiting is hard, where are they! What's taking so long to find us?"  
  
"Hang in there," she said "I'll try the door again." She stood and once again tried to open the door. It wouldn't budge.  
  
Her friend had started into another of his childhood tales and she had to fight back the urge to punch him. One punch wouldn't hurt him...........much she thought.  
Who am I trying to kid, one punch from me and he would be flat on his back. She considered that for a moment but after weighing up, peace until they were rescued or him looking at her with hurt in his puppy dog eyes and the decision was made.  
  
She took her frustration out on the door instead pounding it until her hands hurt. She imagined good and bad versions of herself trying to get their point across.  
  
"Hit him, you know you want to." The bad one would say as it flicked it's little devil tail.  
  
"You can't do that, he's your friend and he's always there for you, no matter what." the little angel version would say with a flutter of her wings.  
  
She sighed again, why couldn't she be trapped in here with a vampire, at least *that* she could dust.  
  
She spun round to face him. "CAN'T YOU STOP TALKING FOR A WHILE." she shouted at him. "After everything we've faced over the years I've known you and I find out now that you're scared of a little room!"  
  
"Am not."  
  
"Are too."  
  
"AM NOT, I'm trying to keep calm, unlike a certain petite blonde who keeps trying to hammer the door down with her bare hands!"  
  
That was all it took, just those few words and she flipped. She reached down and grabbed a handful of his t-shirt in her fist. She easily pulled him to his feet and slammed him against the wall. Not thinking anymore, she reached into her sleeve and pulled out her stake. Raising it above her head, she screamed.  
  
"THAT'S IT, I'VE HAD ENOUGH."  
  
She could see the fear on his face, his eyes wide, his lips looked like they were trying to form words but couldn't. She didn't care, the imagined devil did a little victory dance on her shoulder she was pulling her arm back ready to attack.  
  
When the door slid open.  
  
  
"Buffy, Xander are you okay!"  
  
"Um..........we're fine Giles." she told him as she quickly tucked the stake back into her sleeve. She let Xander go, he looked like he was about to pass out, but did manage a sheepish grin in her direction.  
  
"You would not believe how many elevators there are in this building." Giles told them. "This, of course, was the last one we checked."  
  
"Um, Buffy," it was Xander who spoke softly to her so that none of the others could hear. "Sorry."  
  
"Yeah, me too." She slipped her arm around Xander's waist. "Come on, lets go home."  
  
  
THE END 


End file.
